Forest Mansion (Episode)
'''Forest Mansion '''is the forty-first episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis Robert Jacob buys a map from a mysterious cartographer and decides to embark on a mission with his brothers. Robert shows them his map, which, as it turns out, is a Forest Explorer Map. He finds a map at coordinates 66 S and 6 Y, and eventually finds a Woods Mansion. A camp site full of Nazi Union members. Robert realizes they are off to raze a city, but he decides to bring them to the Forest Mansion, mainly so that if anything haunted is there, it kills them. Terrence finds a tree sealing the entrance, and chops it down with his diamond hatchet. Once they enter, they end up in the foyer, where there are three doors and a staircase. The Nazi Union decides to split up: a third of the troop goes in each door, while the Jacobs go up the stairs. Terrence comments on how large the foyer is, while they continue through the mansion. The third of Nazis go inside a flowerpot room, and one of the troopers picks an azure bluet. However, the flower pot flies at his face, and gets stuck on his mouth, scaring the soldiers out of the room, and he eventually suffocates. Meanwhile, the next third are in a room with a ladder and Mine Trolley Tracks. One of the military decides to joke around and pretend he is about to get ran over by something on the rails, to the laughter of the others. However, a Mine Trolley comes and runs him over, and the pumpkin in the room starts floating. The pumpkin then lands on a members face, and the others run off from the paranormal activity. The Jacobs end up in a room with a checkerboard pattern, and assume ghostly checkers will crush them, but none do. Tyler climbs up a fence, and finds a chest, and opens it. Inside, he finds a journal full of satanic messages and saying that a killer wearing a pumpkin is inside the mansion. As for the final third of the Nazis, they end up in a completely safe office, and decide to play meeting in there. The first group of escaping Nazis run into a white tulip sanctuary, and presume they are safe. The Jacobs fearfully continue the investigation, and reach a room full of cobblestone patterns. Another chest resides, which Robert opens, and finds bones, rotten pancreas, and a diamond Dirt Rake. The second group of fleeing Nazis make it into another room, but are out of luck, as it is invested by Crawlers. A Creature Creator spawns more and more crawlers, and they stomp and dismember some, but eventually decide to flee, only to get stuck in sticky crawler thread, and only a few make it out without getting bitten and killed. The third group of Nazis makes it into a room of birch wood supports, and eventually gives up, stating there is no spooky stalkers, no creepy crawlies, and no ghostly ghosts. The Jacobs go into the next room, which has a heap of obsidian. Robert gets out his diamond Pickaxe, and mines through the obsidian, and he finds a diamond. The first group of Nazis find a room with a birch arch, and relax, only for the flower pot on the desk to empty itself and fly into a Nazi's mouth, choking him to death again. The rest escape in fear of facing the same fate. The remains of group two end up in a small dining room, and decide to sit on the chairs and have the Cooked Hei they brought for the camp. The third group ends up in a single bed bedroom, and argue over who should go in, while one of them walks into it while they are distracted, only to realize he isn't even tired. Instead, they look around at stuff like the fireplace and the bonsai. The third group then walks into a small library, and decide to look through the bookshelves for any proof of there theory that there are no monsters. The first group ends up in an allium room, which is a room full of alliums, and also has a cauldron and a chest. The leader of the first group checks the chest, only to find more alliums. The remains of the second group end up in an altar full of gray banners, where the Vindicator appears. The Vindicator shouts "Heeeeeeeeeeeere's Johnny!" and starts killing them with a steel hatchet. The leader of the second group walks up a staircase to a bitesized short passage, put trips off, smashing through the wall of Wood Beams. He finds a chest, searches through it, and finds a diamond breastplate, a pail, and coal. He puts on the diamond armor and escapes from the room. The Jacobs end up in a barley farm, and Athansios notices that the farm is missing some crops. Terrence also notices lily pad in the water, runs on them. Trivia * The episode was cancelled during production. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three